Fighting Fate
by OneNightRave
Summary: A broken and abused Harry Potter walks the street tonight, his memories will never fade. Who can save him before it's too late? In a world of chaos, will he find control, or will his inner turmoil get the best of him? Harry/Draco
1. Note

Fighting Fate

I didn't want to fit all the warnings and everything into one thing, and wanted to do the description, so here is where all that fun stuff will go!!!

Era: 7th year, but ignores book 6, why? Because I want to mess up Dumbledore's life. :D Don't get me wrong, he's a nice character, I just want to have the honor of making him look old. :]

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Harry Potter, seeing as it came out in 1997, I wasn't even in school then. D:

Warnings: Slash, abuse, and my inability to NOT describe everything in detail. Among whatever else gets thrown in there. :]


	2. Fateful Encounter

Melora- I'm actually not all that good at role-playing. I hope to see more reviews from you later on!

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but until your of age, you must be under the blood protection of your aunt and uncle's house!" Professor McGonagall announced in a stern voice. "But they hate me!" Harry ground out, his face turning red. "Even so, You-Know-Who is after you, and you need to be safe. That is my final word." With that, she swiveled around and walked off.

After a bout of silence, Ron, spoke up. "C'mon, mate. It's not that bad, we'll be there to pick you up in two months, and think about it like this, when you do turn 17, you can curse them to oblivion!" Hermione smacked him, "Ronald! ." Harry snickered as Ron pouted from being smacked, and turned to Hermione and hugged her. "Thanks Mione.

They got on the train home, and settled into an empty compartment, waiting for the snack lady to come by as she always did, when the door slid open and Draco stepped in. Ron jumped up and pulled out his wand, "What do you want, Ferret?" Draco gave Ron a queer look and shook his head looking at Harry, "Potter, come with me, please? I need to talk to you in private." Ron made a noise to disagree, but Harry, momentarily caught off guard by Draco's random courtesy, stood up, then looked at his friends and said, "If I don't come back in 5 minutes, feel free to scour the train for me."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked curiously, as they walked. "Wait a minute, Potter. I said I wanted to talk to you in private, and I meant private." Harry gulped, now getting nervous of his intentions. After a couple more seconds, they came to a hallway with no one in sight, and Draco turned to face him.

"Potter, I've come to realize that I don't have what it takes to be apart of the Dark Lord's ranks, I no longer claim my allience to him, you don't have to trust me, nor be friendly to me. When I offered my hand in friendship in our first year, I meant it. I will offer my hand again, but this time as a truce, both of us are too old for childish bickering. As I said, you don't need to trust me, and if needed I will be put under Veritaserum. I cannot go back to the mansion this year, as Dumbledore did not die. This was my mission, and I failed, if I go back, they will kill me." Harry was shocked at this, but shook his hand. "I will send an owl, and see to it that you have a safe place to stay." With that Harry turned around and shuffled back to his compartment before Ron went nuts.

As Harry slid the door open, he heard the wheels of the Snack cart coming closer, and decided to get some snacks, so Ron couldn't refuse it, then went inside wondering if Draco was being truthful, not even noticing that he used his first name.

**A/N** – So what do ya'll think? I'm from the south, so if you ever catch any of that type of dialect in there, please tell me. ;;

Also, I should explain the set up of chapters. Chapters will most likely be short, about 500 words give or take per chapter. Why?

I like putting people through cliffhangers.

I helps me stay organized.

I can crank out a chapter rather quickly this way.

I'll lose focuse after a while. :}

Good enough explaination? I might change it for stories later on, but I doubt it.


	3. Not That Clear

Not that clear

A/N- I would like to thank all of the other amazing Dark!Harry fanfiction writers for influencing me to even write this. :]

ALSO, as of right now, I'm practicing my writing skills for an AP English class, so throwing my statement of 500+ words. I need to get up to 800 words. ._. I'm going to die.

Harry didn't realize he had dozed off until he was being shaken awake by Hermione. "Wuh?" He muttered groggily. "Wake up, we're at the station!" Harry swatted her away, "But I don't want to fight a Hippogriff…" Ron snickered as Hermione shook him again, trying to keep her stern demeanor. "Harry! Unless you want to find out what happens at school when there's no students at school, seeing as the teachers stay for the summer, I suggest you wake up!" Harry sat up with a disgusted look on his face. "Thanks Mione, now I'll never be able to sleep again."

Harry was fully alert by the time they stepped off the train to the platform, and was getting more and more reluctant of getting off. "Maybe they all have mass exploding snap games while we're gone." Ron glanced at him with a sly grin. "Yes, Harry. That's exactly what happens. Then they all go eat Spaghetti and Meatballs, and sleep in jammies with snitchies all over them." Harry smacked him, rolling his eyes.

Harry suddenly darkened as they got closer to Vernon Dursley. Hermione got closer and whispered, "Remember it's only for one more summer, then you will never have to go back to them ever again." Harry smiled at her. He started over to his uncle, but stopped short when he saw Moody talking to him. He silently got closer, trying to listen to the conversation without being seen.

"We send our condolences. We all know Black was important to him" Vernon said with a glint in his eye that Harry had seen many times before. 'No! They weren't talking about Sirius's death! No! No no no no!' Harry felt his heart sank. That was the only thing protecting him. He turned around frantically, looking for Ron or Hermione to save him, but they were already gone. 'SHIT!'

He was now apparently going to spend an entire summer with his relatives, with nothing to protect him now that they knew Sirius had been dead for quite some time. He stepped out from behind the stone pillar which he was hiding behind and nervously shuffled up to his relatives.

As they were driving home, he noticed a change in Vernon's demeanor, he seemed almost happy, even though he had just found out that Harry had been lying to him for the past two years. "Boy, Petunia and Dudley are off on a Mother-Son trip to France [wow I'm so unimaginative. -.-;], so we will be alone for two months." Harry gulped and whispered, "but I'm only going to be here for two months." Vernon grinned evilly, and spat out, "All the better."

There was an eerie silence that followed as Harry slowly became terrified of what would happen to him during that summer and felt the bile rise in his throat when he saw that they were already on Privet Drive. He knew, without a doubt, that what would happen in the next two months would most likely change his life forever, and that he was as safe with Vernon as he was thrown into a cage full of Death Eaters.

[That has to be a really big cage…]

Oh, btw. I know it's only 500 words again. D: Leave me alone. It's a little longer.

Read and Review, please!!

Also, I want to know if I should make this an Mpreg. o3o Tell me what you think or I'll automatically make it one. :] Jk jk, it's up to ya'll.


	4. Don't Play With Your Food

Let it be known, there is a rape scene in here, but no details, because unlike other stories on here, I'm going to be modest for at least 5 or so chapters. ;; Hopefully. OH! I decided, I am not going to make this an Mpreg story, but I am going to make one based around that…sometime. o3o

Also...I got my first review on my actual story. [Has a happy.]

…

Harry fought back the tears as he felt the leather of the too known belt hit his backside. He bit back a cry as he was hit again, this time feeling the harsh metal against his skin, if there was any left.

It had been a month since Harry had left school and things were worse then they had ever been. Vernon now gave him nightly beatings, getting harsher with each one. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt his arm almost snap as it was wrenched back, he gasped when he felt the cool metal on his wrists and heard a clicking sound. He was then flipped over and had wretched when he saw his uncle was naked.

"Boy, I'm going to teach you a lesson you will never forget, but for now…"

[meh hehehe cliffhanger!]

…

Draco was worried. No one would tell him where Harry had gone…no one was talking to him in general, except for the one statement that had lingered in his mind the entire time he was there…

_Flashback_

_He walked into the house, nervous as hell, and probably showing it. He shuffled behind a tense Hermione. Suddenly he was shoved roughly against a wall, "Remember Malfoy, you may have Harry's acceptance, but we will never accept you as one of us. Watch your back or you may end up in a worse fate then you-know-who himself." Draco gulped, his mouth suddenly dry, knowing from the look everyone else was giving him, the threat was mutually shared amongst the rest of the people who lived under this roof…_

_End Flashback_

Draco sighed, desperately wanting to know where the hell Harry was.Then he saw it, Harry's faithful owl. He was just about to reach the window when Hermione burst in, saw the bird and took the letter before Draco could read it. He watched as she read it, curiously wondering what was making her increasingly angry. She suddenly ground out, "The little liar! He expects me to believe this shit!?"

Draco's eyes widened, as he had only seen Granger like this before, now he would kill to know what the letter was about. When she had finished reading the letter, she tossed it and stomped out, giving Draco just the chance he wanted to snatch the letter and read it for himself.

'To whoever gets this,

Please help me. My uncle has handcuffed me to my bed. I'm so scared. Save me.'

Draco was shaking, he had felt that something was wrong with Harry the entire time they had been away. He needed to get over there. He didn't care about anything else. He took out his wand, casting an invisibility and silencing spell on himself, then gathered his belongings, shrunk them and ran out to find him.

…

Harry felt numb; he was lying on the bed. Tears were flowing freely now that the ordeal was over and he was alone. His body shook to the core, he was angry, angry at Dumbledore who had probably watched the entire thing [remember, as they said in the first and second book, the old man never missed a beat.], angry at his friends for not saving him, and angry at himself. He had never felt so weak. He let the memory invade him, not caring anymore.

_Flashback_

"_Boy, I'm going to teach you a lesson you will never forget, but for now…" with that he left the room, he thought as the first man came in doing a once-over on Harry, as if he was a meal. "He will do just fine." He said to the still open door, handing money to the person, who Harry presumed was Vernon, and then turning back to Harry, licking his lips in the process. Harry gulped, knowing he wouldn't be able to fight, since everything but his wand was at hand, so he let the situation engulf him, let it sting his being, then he went numb, only feeling the dull throb of when the stranger shoved himself roughly inside Harry, and the exhaustion from sending all the power he had as a defense to keep his sanity and well-being in tact._

_End Flashback_

He wanted to fade away, to shrink into nothing. His head snapped up, he felt the presence of magic. He glanced around frantically, looking for someone, then fell back onto his pillow, just as a figure slipped out of the shadows.


	5. Murder and a Confession

McMoOniE- lol I love Cliffhangers. :} I plan on making this about 30 chapters long. I'm trying to update at least once a day, because as of right now, all I'm doing is practicing my writing. I'm more about detail then length.

A/N- I can't believe this already has 2,000 words. And 3 reviews. I seriously wasn't expecting any for a while. This makes me le happy. ;w; OH! So, I'm trying my hand at any possible slash couple I can make in Harry Potter. I'm hoping this story will have a sequel, maybe with mpreg. IDK. Sleep in fear I'll randomly ask you if you want this in the story. ALSO, I rarely reference the Harry Potter books seeing as I've read each one at least 5 times, [NOT OBSSESSED.] so if you see a mistake, tell me. :3

OH! Sorry if this chapter is weird. I have a really bad stomach ache, which I think came from eating Mac n Cheese that had set out for a couple hours…

So, who do ya'll think should be…erm…-blush-…submissive?

*SPOILER* There is a character death in this chapter. :] No one important.

…

Draco was using every fiber in his being to not go downstairs and kill the bastard muggle who did this too Harry, but knowing Harry's nature, that would make things worse for him. He peered down at the fragile, naked savoir. Disgust swelled up inside him along with an emotion he'd never felt before, shaking his head, he rushed over to Harry, finding anything that would keep him from freezing, taking note on how ratty his clothes were. Just as he was making a mental note to go out and buy the smaller boy some fitting clothes, he stirred with an almost inaudible groan.

"Harry?..." He said quietly, hoping not to alarm him, but failing. Harry shot up, but then gritted his teeth as pain shot through his abdomen. He finally opened his eyes to see Draco. "W-what are you doing here?" He asked, mentally kicking himself for stuttering. "Uh, well, I was moved to a safe house," he said with sarcasm dripping from the last two words, continuing, "Granger got the letter you sent and started ranting about you being a liar, or something, then I read it, which confirmed my concerns, so I followed your owl here." He stopped, noticing that Harry was crying.

"What's wrong?!" He asked. "So, none of them came to help me? Not one?" casting his eyes to the floor. Seeing Harry like this made Draco's heart tear into a million pieces, and he whispered, "I came to rescue you…" Harry started, and then looked up at Draco. "Why..?" His eyes begging. "Because…I felt like you needed help, and you helped me out…and I don't want to see you hurt, you've gone through so much as it is."

Harry stood up, trying to not pay attention to the tug that he felt in his heart for the Slytherin standing next to him. He jumped as he heard a growl emitted from next to him. "I want to kill who did this to you…" He hissed through his teeth.

After Harry had gotten fully dressed, he turned and said. "We will kill Vernon, he tortured me, he deserves to die." His eyes darkening. Draco nodded, and then said, "We'll have to make it look like the Dark Lord did it, so it raises no suspension. Then we can go to that wretched place I was sent to, and lie saying that you sent the letter when they attacked the house." A small smile played on Harry's lips. "I like that idea, but I don't think I have enough strength for much magic…" Draco looked at Harry with his eyebrows raised. "And your wand can be detected. Pack up." After that he turned and walked out of the room, and downstairs.

Harry heard the noise, he giggled as he heard Vernon ask Draco in horror where he came from, and started to hum and pack, keeping the tune of his song alive, even after the screams stopped, showing Vernon was dead.

He skipped downstairs, noticing Draco go into the backyard and shoot out Voldemort's Sign. When Draco sauntered back in, Harry looked down at the floor, tears welling up, he asked "Why did you save me after everything?" Draco looked at him, biting his lip, then said confidently, "Because even though I know you might never trust me, I've loved you since the day we met, that day in Madam Malkin's. I didn't even know who you were, but I felt connected. I would do anything for you."

It was then when the reality of Draco's words set in and he crashed to the floor.

…

Like it? I'm all wrote out, D:

Review?


	6. Hate is Such a Harsh Word

A/N- PLEASE READ!! Okay…I'm trying REALLY hard not to put in a cliffhanger, but…that's just what I do.

Anyway, I'm thinking of writing a Snarry One-Shot, but I don't know if I want to make it fluffy or lemony. You tell me. :] I want to get in as much lemon practice as I possibly can though, before the big scene in this one. Anyway, I was also thinking about Harry's inheritance in this one…I'm planning on maybe making him a magical creature, the kind, IDK. O: Anyway, without further talking, here we go.

OH! I still need input on who should be submissive. I'm hoping this one will be long. D:

…

Nothing made sense to Harry anymore. He was confused and pissed. First, his friends hadn't come to save him. Second, Hermione had called him a liar. And now, Draco had just confessed his emotions to him, even though they had been rivals! Ugh. He stiffened as he felt someone touch his arm and his eyes shot open.

"Please, don't touch me…" He muttered, shrugging the hand off of his arm and standing up, not noticing Draco's hurt look until he was fully standing. "I'm sorry, I just…I don't want to be touched right now…" He said softly, biting his lip. Draco's face relaxed and he blushed, and whispered, "Sorry about that."

Draco jumped, making a very un-Malfoyish, "EEK!" when Harry broke the long silence that ensued, saying "We should probably get out of here before any Aurors come." He shrunk his trunk for the journey. "We need to think of something to do at my godfather's place for the rest of the summer, so neither of us die of boredom." Draco looked at him, "I'm just glad that you're coming back with me, they all acted like they were going to skin me at any second, actually, Weasley even threatened to, which is the only thing they've said to me the entire month."

"Shit, really? I told them to be civil to you. Oh well. I don't care about any of them anymore." Draco knew he had to of looked shock, "then why are w—" Harry turned around with a smirk, reminding Draco much of himself. "When I was being sorted, the Sorting Hat said one thing that haunted me for my entire school year until now." Perplexed, Draco asked, "…and what would that be?" Harry turned back around, heading out the door, and said, "…You would do well in Slytherin."

…

Back at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, things were chaos. Draco Malfoy had been missing for almost 5 hours. "What the fuck? We can't leave him alone anymore!!!" They all nodded in agreement, when the door burst open, and Malfoy came in, a very abused looking Harry following behind him. "I read his letter Granger and actually believed him. I went to his house and his uncle was already dead, if I would've gotten there any later, he would've been dead as well." Ron glared, and yelled how do we know that's Harry?" In a flash, Harry was standing right next to Ron and whispered, "Don't push it, or I'll tell Hermione you've been sleeping with that disgusting girl from 5th year." Ron turned a shade of purple and marched out of the room.

Hermione ran up to him and attempted to hug him, but he pushed her off. "Don't touch me! You called me a liar. If there's one thing I hate more then anything is people calling me a liar, and I thought maybe just maybe you'd be logical enough to remember that I don't lie." Draco held back a laugh at the last statement. "You are still my friend, but only just. I don't want anyone to touch me…" Draco watched as Harry's face tightened and tears started to fall down. "Please don't…" He rushed over and said calmly, "They won't hurt you anymore, please stop crying. No one will hurt you like they did ever again, I'll make sure of it, kay?" Harry nodded and wiped his eyes. "Why don't you go upstairs and get your things put up?" He nodded again, turning and exiting up the stairs.

"Malfoy, I believe you owe us an explanation." Hermione said, the others nodding in agreement. "Well, that's the thing, Granger, I don't think I owe any of you anything after the way you treated me, and the way you blatantly disregarded Harry's safety, I feel no urge to tell any of you anything. You may as well figure that out yourselves." With that, he turned and went to into the room that Harry was in.

"Hey, you better?" Draco asked Harry cautiously. "I'm getting there…it's be better if I could heal up faster." Draco then smiled and said, "I think I can help you with that." Harry spun around and grinned. "Really?" Draco raised his eyebrows and said. "But of course, we are magic, aren't we?" With that, he got out his wand and said, "Somes Vigoratus*!" then watched in amazement as the bruises and scratched seemed to melt away. "Um…sorry if this is too personal, but does…ummm…your…butt still hurt?" Draco asked, turning about as red as Harry had ever seen him, making him giggle. He stretched, looking relieved. "Not at all." Then they heard Mrs. Weasley call out for dinner.

"Harry dear, you look like you haven't eaten since you left school!" He looked at her and said, "I really haven't. My uncle fed me enough to keep me alive." She gasped, sitting him down, putting a huge plate of food in front of him. "We will get some food in that belly." 'Gods, this woman loves to coddle, it's infuriating at the best of times.' Harry was thinking as he forced a smile to her. 'And she's dense.' It was like Harry was seeing them in a new light and he realized that he hated all of them. 'Makes this more fun.' He told himself, a real smile spreading across his face, only this time; it was the smile of a snake.

After dinner, they all marched upstairs. As everyone was changing, Harry found a chance to talk to Draco. He pulled him over to his bed and whispered, "I am as of now not for the light side, and I am also, not for the Dark side, because of their ideas. I believe I stand the middle ground, and would love if you did, too." Draco smiled and said "Of course, I will stick by your side no matter what you decide. I fight for you. My family fights for what you believe in." Harry grinned and then said, "We need a plan to turn every aspect of life here a living nightmare." With a smirk, Draco retorted, "What better way then for a little game of sorts, say pranks, and what not. Like the Weasley twins do. I was always fond of their ideas. We should see if their open to the idea of a middle side."

Harry was about to open his mouth to talk, when Mrs. Weasley walked in and said, "Off to bed for the lot of you, we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow and I want all of you rested and starry eyed by 7AM tomorrow, understand?" With that she turned and left the room. "Oh yes, we should see if they will join us, and what better time then the present?" Harry retorted with a smirk, then climbed in bed, letting himself drift to sleep.

…

HOLY SHIT. I made a chapter that was 1000 words long. –cries in happiness- Review and give me some ideas for what you think Harry should be when his inheritance comes, mkay?

*Means "Body Heal" in Latin


	7. Pranks, Inheritence, Is it love?

Lol, so after a night of ice and resting my wrist, it has now stopped hurting…badly.

This means I can go back to doing what I love to do! 3

OH! Go check out !! His voice is amazing.

And look up "Ice Cream Man" for Rupert Grint's site and sign the Cherrybomb Petition!!

OH OH! And I've decided to make Harry a mix of something, but I won't tell you what, yet But he comes into his inheritance in this chapter!!

Anyway. ONTO THE CHAPTER!!! 8D

…

Harry woke up to Mrs. Weasley yelling at Ron to get up, who was muttering something about spiders. She finally gave up and decided to just push him out of his bed, which made all the rest of the people in the room snicker. With a yell, Ron jumped up and glared at everyone in the room, before leaving the room for the loo.

Harry glanced at Draco, who was still trying to bite back a smile and grinned. Oh, he was going to enjoy the next two months before school started again very much. He got dress and headed downstairs.

After breakfast they all surrounded the fireplace, each throwing ash into the fireplace, yelling out "DIAGON ALLEY!!" When they were all there, Mrs. Weasley was talking to her children, so Harry started to space out. He waited for her to just stop.

After awhile, they started to split up leaving Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco to search for supplies. Harry grinned and looked at Draco, who caught it, looking at him with his eyebrows raised. "Nothing." Harry started looking for Fred and George's shop, then finding it at the end of the row of shops.

"Hey, 'Mione, Ron, do you want to go to your brothers' shop? I want to say hi to them, if that's ok." They looked at each other, then nodded. "Sure, then we can go to Flourish & Blotts? We should get our new books before any of the other supplies." They agreed and headed down to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, a plan already forming in Harry's mind.

…

[You know you love cliffhangers!!!]

After a tiring day, they finally returned. Harry went up to the room, with Draco trailing behind him, and they dumped the load of items they got from Fred and George. "I have to admit, for Weasley's they certainly are extraordinary inventors.

They day panned out great for Harry, he found that he had full support from Fred and George on the whole "middle ground" thing, and they got a slew of potent pranks ranging from Dung Bombs to items Harry was sure could kill someone. With that, they started to plan.

They decided to sort out the items they would use by what day they would use it on. As Harry was talking Draco would pick up the item and magically stick it to a calendar Harry had conjured. "No, Draco not that one, that one!" Harry reached out to grab it to give it to him, as Draco went to grab it, and their hand brushed.

Harry shot his hand back, and he blushed a dark red. Draco froze, then quickly picked up the item and stuck it to the calendar. They looked at each other, blushing, then went back to what they were doing, both smiling a small smile.

[I was going to end it there, cause that's an amazing chapter ending]

…

The house rang with nervousness and excitement. Tomorrow was Harry's birthday. He would be 17 and he would come into his inheritance. Harry on the other hand, didn't want to be around anyone at the moment, he felt sick, everything hurt, his back was throbbing, he just thought it was from the last prank, seeing as he had to take some of the hurt, so no one would get suspicious of them causing all of the odd going ons that were reeking havoc in the house.

He looked up from his bed to see it that it was 11:59. 'Great, it's almost my birthday, and I won't be able to enjoy it!' He watched the clock, but never got to see it turn 12, he let out a scream as pain ripped through his body.

Everyone in the house rushed to the room, stopping when they saw Harry start to change shape, his bone cracking apart and growing, forming back together, then it was over, Harry collapsed and everyone rushed over.

He groggily opened his eyes, his head throbbing, then he heard a collective gasp. "Wha…?" He looked around at the shocked faces, and then Hermione whispered, "Harry, you have fangs."

…

Can you guess? DUN DUN DUN.

OH! This won't be like other stories where his mom and dad were traced back to show that they were blah blah blah. Can you guess who gave him the said traits? :]


	8. I'M A WHAT!

So, I'm really happy and excited that I've gotten so many reviews so far. I deleted the author's notes, just so everything is clean on my story, but if something does come up, I'm going to tell all of you. :]

I'm excited, I already have more reviews then chapters. Ily guys. Seriously. Ya'll are my driving force. Fawk. [I seem to like that word today.]

*NOTE* I'm not just talking about the common Magical Creatures. I like to study them, I know a fair few, but don't worry I'll explain their properties when Harry finds out.

Wanna see something funny [they might be in the story, but in no way part of Harry] look up an Al Burak. They are mules that have the head of a woman and the tail of a peacock.

Oh, ya'll should all go watch Dogma. That has to be one of Alan Rickman's funnier roles.

Oh…did you know there were men that follow this goddess and if the goddess didn't accept them as her own, they would castrate themselves?

ANYWAY!!! –cough-

…

Harry shot up and ran to the nearest mirror, looking himself over. He saw that he did, indeed have fangs. The only thought that ran through his mind was, 'Dumbledore better be able to explain this…' before his eyes rolled back and he was again on the floor.

…

When Harry came to, he was in his bed, not really wanting to do anything, but lay there, but then he heard commotion downstairs, and realized how hungry he was. 'Aw, damn it.' He swung his feet over his bed and walk down the stairs, yawning and stretching on the way down. He then noticed, everything was a lot smaller then he remember from earlier that day. 'Hmmm…I wonder who shrunk everything…'

No one seemed to notice him when he came in, even after he sat down, and he was going to make himself known, but then he noticed that they were talking about him. "It seems like he's got the magical signature of an actual wizard, but there's also Fae, Vampire and some other things in him as well that I can't recognize. You don't think his par- no, it can't be them…" Then Dumbledore came in behind them and said, "Good evening Mr. Potter, you wouldn't be eavesdropping on their conversation would you?"

Everyone besides Harry jumped, then looked at Harry. "How long have you…?" Hermione looked at him questioningly. "About 5 minutes. I came in rather loudly, seeing as I had just woken up and sat down and even then…I guess you guys were too busy with your conversation…" Hermione gasped. "Phasmatis Mediocris…" Everyone looked at her and Harry slowly said, "Explain…?" She opened her mouth, then closed, then opened, Ron snicked and muttered something along the lines of, "fish."

"Well, there aren't very many of them and they're one of the few Fae that don't die if they don't find a mate or their mate doesn't want to be said Fae's mate, though personally I think what they go through is actually much worse. Since the Fae and the Fae's mate become immortal, you both travel aimlessly, but the thing is, once you find your mate, you're unable to love anyone else." Harry looked at her with wide eyes. "Um, Hermione, how exactly will I know who my mate is?..." Hermione gave him a look like she was calculating if she was going to say it or not.

"Mr. Potter, the thing is you would've died if you mate wasn't in the room while you changed, so it has to be someone in this room, but the only way we'll know quickly is to well…pierce our skin, and the only other person besides you that can't is your mate, or you can wait until you go into predator mode, which means you may hurt many students at school."

Biting his lip, he nodded, saying "All right, I don't want to hurt more people then needed, so I guess we can do the first one." With that everyone sat down and Mrs. Weasley said. "We'll use a spell that makes a small cut; I use it frequently for cooking." Ron gulped at the thought of being cut, then squeaked when Mrs. Weasley said, "All right! My children first!"

…

After a while it had dwindled down to Hermione, Remus, and Draco. "Alright, now you, Hermione." Hermione looked like she was going to faint, vomit, or both, but still stuck out her arm. Mrs. Weasley did the spell and like the rest of the people in the group, who were now all healed, her arm started to bleed from the cut that was made. Harry worked his hardest not to look relieved at the fact that he didn't have to have a girl as a mate. Oh, yes, he knew he was gay, he'd know for a while.

He looked at Remus and it suddenly dawned on him, "Remus, don't you already have a mate?" Remus looked at him, his eyes wide, "How'd..?" Harry rolled his eyes, "It's not like you two were to win quiestest couple of the year award." Then looked at Draco. "Just in case, we should test him, just to make sure."

Mrs. Weasley bustled over to Draco, then did the spell, but bounced back to avoid getting hit by it. Dumbledore then looked at Harry then Draco and said, "I believe I owe you an explanation of how you came to have your powers…"

…

MUA HAHAHAHAHA…ha –cough-

Don't shoot me, I'm making another chapter today.

No the story won't be totally around them mating [gigglesnort], but it is a major part of the story.

Fawk. No Mpreg. You'll find out why.

I think there should be a Harry/Ron Mpreg fanfic. o: Or I could make an Mpreg One-shot. IDK. oAo Anyway.

I think it's funny if you think about it. Like if Ron got pregnant. That might be cute.

OH! I was thinking, I could write a multi-chapter fiction where Harry is suuuuuuppeeer uke. o3o Like has the look and everything, I even have a favorite outfit planned for it.


	9. Bonding

LOL Another chapter, as promised. 3

OH! Just so you know, I made up the type of Fae he is. Lol there will be a lot of Latin in here. Cause I effing love that language.

I was thinking about making an actual published book sometime, not about the Harry Potter characters, but it would have slash in it.

ALSO, you'll know why I did this when you read the chapter, but '''This''' Means Harry's thinking to Draco or visa versa. Tell me if it gets confusing, mkay?

…

"The night Voldemort tried to kill you, he transferred more then magical power, you see? The reason that people feared him when he was in power the first time was because, after he would kill something, he would take the energy out of it, then would make it his own. Meaning when he transferred his powers to you, you got all of the magical signatures he had, making him a normal wizard and you…well we don't exactly know all of the signatures he had."

"So, if they were with me all this time, how did none of them show?" Dumbledore looked at him and said, "Well, as you were very young at the time, we didn't know how your body would react, so we put a spell blocking all signatures until you came of age." Harry glared at him, but he only smiled.

"So, on a lighter note, Mr. Malfoy, do you accept Mr. Potter as you mate?" Draco blushed a bright crimson, but nodded vigorously. "Well, it seems that all that's left is for you to bond, but that will, hopefully take some time." Harry looked at Dumbledore. "Bonding?" Dumbledore dipped his head and said, "Bonding for Faes of your nature is very important, and must be done carefully. First you must mentally bond, which means we'll need to set up a room to themselves. Then you must spiritually bond, this is the most important part of the entire bonding process, if it is disrupted, Harry could go into shock…and then there's the last part…physical bonding…"

Ron, who had just sat down and was taking a drink of pumpkin juice, choked and started coughing madly. "He has to…to…" Draco was grinning madly, whilst Harry was trying to look everywhere else besides everyone in the room. Then Dumbledore said. "The bonding process must start as soon as possible, if you could tonight, that would be great." He said with a sparkle in his eyes. 'I'll remove that fucking sparkle soon old man.' Harry thought as he and Draco went upstairs to move into their new room.

When they opened the door, Dumbledore said, "Here is how mental bonding works, both of you will be shut off from everyone else. It is said that you mustn't eat whilst in this or in the next stage, because this may disrupt the process." Harry looked like he was going to explode when Dumbledore added. "Mental and Spiritual bonding should only take about a week [business week…meaning 5 days.], and you can eat in between. Well, for mental bonding, which should be fairly easy if you two have a strong connection, you must synchronize your mind with your mates, meaning after mentally bonding, you will be able to read and see the others thoughts in your own mind. That is it, until we get to the subject of spiritual bonding."

…

It had been two days, both of them in deep concentration when suddenly Harry heard. 'I'm so hungry…' in Draco's familiar drawl, he looked over to retort when he noticed Draco was asleep. He walked over quickly, his mind now beginning to fill with images of certain things, certain things including him…and Draco…and a bed…he blushed bright red and shook his mate awake. "Draco…I can see what you're dreaming." He shot up, and turned pink. '''I think we did it.''' Harry thought, grinning. Draco's eyes went wide and he retorted '''this could be a lot of fun…'''

[I'm going to stop there for now…]

…

[Or not. oAo Oh, they won't be intimate until after the spiritual bonding…since…ya know…the whole…rape thing.]

Three days later, Mrs. Weasley had decided that everyone should eat together, sent Ron up, after Dumbledore had approved of course, and waited for them all to come back down.

As Ron climbed up the stair, he heard them laughing. He hesitated, and then knocked on the door, before opening it. They looked up and grinned at him, before standing up. '''Finally, I thought I was going to starve to death.''' Harry rolled his eyes. '''Yes, I'm so sure.''' Draco shot him a look. Ron cleared his throat. "So, um…are you two hungry?" Draco looked at him and opened his mouth to say something, when Harry smacked him. "That's mean, Draco!" Ron quirked his eyebrows, but said nothing.

When they all settled down, Hermione asked them excitedly, "So did you two bond?" Harry grinned mischievously.

"I'm not sure, Mione. I mean…"

"we tried really hard…"

"but I don't think mental bonding is our thing."

Fred and George bit back a laugh. " So Harry how's it like to have the same bond we do?" Harry looked at Fred [or George, fawk.] and said. "It's the most fun…" He looked over a Draco. "We've had in our life." They hushed down when the food was set down, and Mrs. Weasley had put a pound of food on each of the boy's plates. '''How does she expect us to eat all of this?''' Draco wondered. '''I think she's fattening us up for Christmas.''' Draco snorted into his food, earning a bunch on weird looks from the rest of the table and an amuse look from the twins. "What?"

…

Once again, they were in the wretched room that they had been in for the mental bonding. "For this one, you both must fast. This means, no food, no water, no sleep. We will be monitoring both of you for this one, making sure nothing goes amuck. Now if you two could sit down and completely empty you mind of any thoughts, now hold both of your hands up, both of you, now clasp them together, like your holding the other's hand." He smiled and then said. "Now concentrate on nothing else but your partner. We will be back in a week."

…

After a week had passed, Dumbledore came up and opened the door to see light encasing both of them, exactly by plan. He cough to get their attention and then said. "You two may now come down for dinner." They nodded, then stood up and walked out of the room. "Tell me, can you see light coming from your mate?" When they both nodded, he then asked, "Would you mind tell me, starting with you Harry, what the colors of the light are? By prominence."

Harry nodded and said. "Red, White, Green, Purple, Blue and Black." He nodded and looked at Draco, who then said, "Red, White, Black, Green, Purple, and Blue…and Pink." Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Pink?" Draco nodded. "Oh my." Harry looked at Dumbledore. "What?" Dumbledore looked at him then said. "It means your powers are much more greater then even I thought possible. You are the strongest being in the world." With that he went out the door, leaving two very shocked mates.

…

YAY! Long chapter is long. 3


	10. Completing the Process

Only one chapter for today, because my mom came home from her week long trip, so she'll be using the computer…most of the day. Fawk.

.WARNING. I did rate it M for chapters like this. .WARNING.

I seriously will go into as much detail as this site will let me. Which isn't too too much, but oh well.

…

It was the day before they went back to school, when Dumbledore came in. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, we must talk about the last part of the bonding." Ron coughed and the people that weren't part of that conversation in general walked out of the room. "Well, I know you two should understand how it works, but there is a time frame. You see, if you two don't bond within the next month, I'm afraid you may never be able to finish."

…

As Harry was thinking about it, Draco sat down next to him. "Crazy, isn't it?" Harry nodded and bit his lip, then said. "I don't think I'm ready for this yet." Draco looked at him thinking of what to say. "Well, we have a month to build up to it, and we can go as slow as you like." Harry's eyes went wide; he looked away from where he was looking at to Draco and said, "Really?" Draco smiled. "Of course, love. I told you, I'd do anything for you."

Harry blushed, then reached up to touch Draco's face. He blushed harder and sat up on his knees, getting closer to his face. They were a centimeter away and Harry's breath hitched as he closed the gap between them.

Their lips crashed, and they fought for dominance for a second, until Harry gave in from a lack of experience and the fact that even when he was sitting on his knees, Draco was still taller. Their lips seemed to melt together, turning them into one being.

Draco's tongue darted out of his mouth. It ran along Harry's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Harry stiffened for a second, but then relaxed. He wanted this, every fiber in him said he wanted this. Their tongues searched the inside of the other boy's mouth, as if they were trying to remember what it felt like.

Harry pulled away reluctantly, and said. "I really want to continue, but if anything…we should really move to a place where we can't get caught." Draco grinned, saying. "but I thought we were going slow?" Just then Ron and Hermione came in, then froze as the door. '''Fuck slow. We just need a place to go.'''

They casually walked out of the shared bedroom, before running up the stairs to the room they had done the past bonding in. Harry quickly locked the door, while Draco cast a silencing charm.

…

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were still standing in the doorway, Ron's eyes pointing at ever direction, but the bed that Harry and Draco had just been on. Hermione started to giggle, then went over to her bed and sat down. "What are we going to do about Harry and Draco?" She grinned and shook her head.

…

Harry looked into Draco's eyes, their lips connected again, more passionate, Draco's hands went to Harry's hips, then slipped under Harry's shirt, they broke apart and Draco asked, "Are you sure you're ready?" Harry nodded, and Draco took his shirt off the rest of the way, marveling at each inch of Harry's bronze muscles. He bent down nipped the crook of Harry's neck, making him gasp.

Harry then pushed Draco away and took his shirt off. They looked at each other for a moment, Harry reached out to Draco's chest, his fingers caressing the pale ivory skin, Draco shuddered in anticipation, and bent back down, licking one of Harry's nipples before moving down slowly, leaving a trail of bite marks as he went.

He got to Harry's trousers and licked just above it, Harry whimpered, causing Draco to blush and smile softly. He worked on undoing Harry's pants, and Harry worked on undoing Draco's pants, after a couple seconds, Draco muttered something and the rest of the their clothes disappeared. "Why didn't you do that before now?" Harry whined. "Anticipation makes things you want all the better." He said with a mischievous grin.

He then ducked down, he stuck his tongue out and licked up and down Harry's cock, before he took Harry in his mouth, sucking on it softly, earning a strangled moan from Harry. He smiled the best he could. Harry's breath hitched when he felt the back of Draco's throat hit his head. "Y-you don't h-A-ave to do tha.." Draco cut him off by swallowing the rest of Harry's cock.

Harry let out a cry of pleasure as Draco bobbed up and down on Harry's cock, his tongue doing magnificent things to Harry. He tried to tell Draco when he felt the pressure start to build up inside him, but all that came out was "Dra…" before he tensed and came into Draco's mouth.

He sat back up, panting and muttered a cleaning spell on himself. Harry looked at the floor. "I'm sorry." Draco grinned, and kissed him softly. "Are you ready for the next part?" Harry looked scared for a moment, but then nodded. "Please be gentle."

Draco looked into Harry's eyes and then muttered a lubrication spell, then slid a digit into Harry's arse. He felt Harry tense around his finger. "You need to relax love." Harry nodded, taking a deep breath.

When Harry's muscles started to relax, Draco inserted another digit, Harry bit his lip. "Does it hurt?" He shook his head. Draco looked into Harry's eyes as he began to slowly scissor his fingers.

He pulled his digits out of Harry, making him let out a whine from the loss and cast a lubrication spell on himself, before putting his head right at Harry's entrance. He adjusted Harry's legs on his shoulders to make it less painful for him and slowly entered. He waited for Harry to get adjusted.

After a while, Harry groaned in frustration and bucked his hips, making Draco fully take him. He wrapped his arms around Harry's back and slowly pulled out half way, before pushing back in. He moved his hips slowly, then kissed Harry. He didn't realize he was increasing pace until he felt himself on the verge of climax. A hot sweat was cast over both of their bodies. "Harry I think I'm going to…" Harry gasped and said, "Me too…" "Together now…" Draco grabbed Harry's cock and started to pump it to the pace he was going.

They felt the other tense as they came, yelling out the other's name.

Draco collapsed, and whispered. "I love you." Harry looked up at him and said, "I love yo…" Just then light encased them, holding them together. A voice from the light boomed. "The bonding process is complete.

The light faded and dropped them both to their previous positions, where they passed out, completely drained.

…

A/N *SQUEALS* Can you imagine the look on Harry's face when he said, "Please be gentle." I seriously almost…well I must say…sex is very fun to write. Lol the awkwardness of coming before your partner knows it. =3= A/N


	11. What could make Severus faint?

Augh. This is the Third time I've written this chapter. oAo I think I hate computers at the moment. My laptop shut the eff down when I was almost finished.

Sorry about the really late update!!! Way too much shit happened in the past few days…but, the good news is, I'm not grounded! This means I can update whenever I please. WEEE!!

-cough- Okay, so, I'm no longer going to tell you what's happening in the chapter up here. Except for like M rated chapters. :}

I read some amazing fanfictions, one called "The Unexpected Dare", and another called "A moment in time". Good reads, both of them.

Oh…Ginny was there the entire time, just not a very big part of my story. She will come up…eventually.

………………

Harry woke up later that evening to someone banging on the door. "GET YOUR ARSES UP YOU LAZY PRATS." He could tell, even though he was still slightly dazed, that the person on the other side of the door was a very pissed off Hermione. He snuggled up to his mate, who snickered. '"Think we should make our presence known?"' Harry turned in Draco's arms. '"And how would we go about that?"' Draco smirked as he stood up and stretched, and, in all his naked glory, walked over to and opened the door wide, letting both Hermione and Ron get a full view of him.

…

Ron was still stuttering helplessly when Harry and Draco, now fully dressed, came into the kitchen, hand in hand. "So, what was so important that we had to wake up?" Dumbledore smiled at them with a twinkle in his eye. "I presume you two have completed the bonding process?"

Both boys nodded, blush creeping down their neck. "Well, the reason you are awake is because I have some news…after having a chat with our beloved sorting hat, he decided that it was time for certain people to go to their respective house." He gave a pointed look to Harry, whose eyes widened.

Draco looked at Harry with his eyebrows to his hairline. "What does he mean by that?" Harry blushed and stated, "I was supposed to be in Slytherin." Snape fell out of his chair in a dead faint.

Sirius looked at him and muttered, "You wuss."

…

I know it's really short, but that's what I had intended, because I wanted Harry's arrival at school to be a separate chapter completely. 3

Watch out for a new fic coming soon!!


	12. On the Train

So, new chapter!! Woo! Make sure and read chapter 11! –Nods- Or you won't know what makes Sev Sev faint. –Squeals-

ANYWAY! So, as I was saying, I'm writing a new story [along with this one.], but I should warn you…I made it up back when I was…odd. It's safe to assume I won't even need a warning thing, because the list will be much too long…like every warning you can possibly think of will be in it. I can safely say that much. They're on the train in this chapter.

………

Harry sat nervously in the seat next to Draco, and across from Ginny, who was stubbornly looking out the window. He had noticed that ever since he had told Ginny he was gay, her being the first to know, she had been acting oddly, extremely reclusive. In fact, besides meal time, he never saw her at all.

He started to notice that she was digging her nails into her hands. "Ginny…you're hurting yourself." Her head snapped up, staring him straight into his eyes. Her lip started to tremble slightly, before she stood up and ran out of the compartment.

Draco looked over to a dumbfounded Harry. He then stood up. "I'll go talk to her, if she attacks me…please come to my rescue. The Weaslette has almost as bad of a temper as her brother." With that he walked out of the compartment as well.

...

Draco soon found her in an empty compartment a little ways out. He slid open the door as quietly as he could, but it still caught her attention. "What do you want, Malfoy?..." She wiped her eyes, glaring at him.

He rolled his eyes. "You're obviously in love with Harry, and I know it's hard for you, but I know someone who's going through the same situation as you, if you want to talk to her." He grimaced as he heard her jaw click from how fast it dropped. "Are you helping me?" He growled softly. "No, I'm dancing for you. Do you want my help or not?"

She nodded slowly and stood up. "Is it Parkinson?" He nodded. She blushed softly and muttered. "I kind of…think she's pretty…" He chuckled and led her out of the compartment. "Weaslette, I think that feeling is mutual for both of you."

…

After what seemed an eternity, they made it back to the compartment. "Mrs. Weasley, you have more Slytherin in you then I could possibly imagine!!" Draco joked, as she swatted him lightly. She sat down across from Harry again. "Well, Harry isn't the only one that's being resorted tomorrow." She stated with a smirk. "And he's not the only one who fought with the Sorting Hat in his first year, either."

…

By the time Hermione got back from her Head Girl duties and Ron from his prefect duties, Harry and Ginny were back to being friends again, and Pansy had joined the mix.

"Parkinson?! What are you doing here?" Ron looked at the trio in the compartment when he entered. "Um, I'm talking Weasel. Is that a problem?" Ginny put a hand on Pansy's shoulder, then glared at her brother. "She's helping me through a hard time, brother, be nice to her."

Ron looked from one person in the compartment to another, eyes wide and stuttering, before he walked in, and sat down with his hand over his face. Hermione sat down beside him and giggled. "Ronald, you are such a baby." Harry snickered. "Maybe Ron started sharing his brain with Snape." Harry reasoned, sending the rest of the compartment into a roar of laughter.

…

After a while Hermione looked at her watch. "OH! Looks like it's time to get your robes on!"


	13. NEW STORY

Augh. I decidede I was going to start writing my other story, so I could have a break from angst, so I don't like…hurt something, cause right now, I feel like shit in general, cause I think I have an infection…down there. DX So, I'm not a happy camper. I'll be writing my newer story for a little while, which btw, will not be anything like this story, and may even get me kicked out of here, but it's my mind love child. o:


	14. Noteee

Sorry for the REALLY long wait guys!! My compu died. Augh. It took a while to get a new one and now I have to type all my chapters up from scratch. But I'm not dead! And now we have a new awesome fast as hell compu. –giggles- Makes me happy. Anyway, I should be updating like normal now! Oh and, yes, I do know every slang term for homosexual. 8D Oh! Also, Imma need a beta for this one, cause I can write good now, but I can't rewrite. Ummmm…That's it for now. I developed a new way of posting, where I write 5 chapters and then post em all up, it will make it to where it takes longer to update, but since I have a tendency to write cliffies, it's probably better.


End file.
